A Tale of an Unexpected Pairing
by Unknown-Ships
Summary: Though love is rare to Gilbert, he believes it can save people. And Gilbert may have fallen for a certain 2p Canadian. Though knowing his time is coming to an end, he wonders if he can tell Matt he loves him.


**Hello~ I'm rewriting my 2p Canada and Prussia Fan Fiction because it's been so long since I've done it and I can't remember where I left off. Well here we go, I'll just start over. Forget whatever you read the first time I did this! Thanks~ Enjoy! Honestly that old one was just a test run I never expected to get the views the way I did, yes I know I kind of needed it to be proof read. But I hope this is slightly better than before ^^;**

 **[Gilbert's Part]**

It was an early morning when he woke up. Far too early than he should be waking up, normally he slept in about three hours later. He didn't mind honestly, waking up was just a thing that everyone did, Gilbert just woke up a little early. He laid there, listing to the sounds in the house, it didn't appear than his brother was awake yet. He then rolled over and stared at the clock on the nightstand. _6:45 A.M._ Okay that was rather early, honestly he was surprised West wasn't up and about, cooking breakfast and such.

Slowly, Gilbert sat on and a little yellow chick flew into his lap and chirped at him, obviously pleased to see his master up and about. Gilbert chuckled a bit and pats the bird's head before picked up the tiny bird carefully. He then got out of the bed, Gilbird then preceded to jump onto his shoulder, Chirping a little morning song to get things going. Gilbert, not really caring about the fact that he wore a black tank top and boxers, walked downstairs to start cooking breakfast, knowing his brother will come stumbling in here shortly after.

A strange feeling stirred in his gut but he didn't really put much thought into really. It didn't to be all that back, so what could it be? With a shrug, he just pushed the feeling away and started to cook some bratwurst. He was a great multi-tasker so he started to cut up some potatoes to add to this breakfast.

Some point while Gilbert was cooking, his little baby brother stumbled in, rubbing his head tiredly. " _Guten Morgen_ , Gilbert." He said softly, taking a seat in a chair, trying to wipe the sleepiness to him away.

"When you aren't so tired, why don't you get some plates, _nein_?" Gilbert asked, stirring up the cooking potatoes and wurst.

" _Ja, ja_." Ludwig responded tiredly to his brother's request, Gilbert chuckled a bit in response to even that. He always thought it was funny when his brother was tired.

Breakfast came and went as normal breakfasts would, now Gilbert was doing the dishes while Ludwig went to get dressed for the day. _Hm, I wonder what spending a day out would sound to West_ , Gilbert thought, scrubbing off some burnt food from the bottom of a pan, Drat, he knew he should have let this soak before cleaning it!

Once Ludwig came back in, Gilbert shot the sudden question. "Hey, West. Do you think we should just go out? You know, relax and such." Gilbert asked Ludwig was obviously taken by surprise. It took him a moment or two to answer this question.

"Well, Gil, we have work to do, you know, training and paperwork—"

"Oh, Luddy, forget the paperwork and training for one day!" Gilbert groaned, obviously not enjoying that response, once the pan was clean he turned around and grabbed a towel, drying his hands. Ludwig had this look like he wanted to object but Gilbert butted in. "Nein, we are going out and you are going to like it!"

Ludwig went silent. "I'm supposed to have a meeting with Italy later today though." He nearly whispered, not wanting to disappoint his brother. Gilbert threw the towel at him.

"Then he can come too!" He laughed and went towards the stairs to get dressed. "And to make it fair, I'll invite someone too!" He said quickly before retreating upstairs to his room. Now Ludwig couldn't argue with that.

Of course the first person to come to Gilbert's mind was a certain 2p. 2p Canada. Or Matthew Williams. Gilbert calls him Mattie though.

 **Again. I'm terribly sorry for never doing this. With the lack of internet I can never get around to typing it, though I promise I will try my best to update this! I'm glad for the reviews and I hope you will let me write some more up :'3 Maybe next time I can post two chapters instead of one. Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed this retry of one of my favourite pairings~**


End file.
